


Knowing too much

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Based on the saying 'The only thing worse than not knowing, is knowing': Kaiba is a snoop.Just a silly little ficlet that popped into my head -enjoy.





	Knowing too much

_Knowing too much_

One might think, being the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world would leave one with little to no freetime.  
While such may be the case, it is not said that even a corporate president can't indulge in a little vice, every now and then.  
Prime example: Kaiba Seto.  
Some time ago he had decided to hack into Yuugi-tachi's computers -not to shut them down or install a vicious virus, that would have just been childish and beneath him -but to find out how the ragtag group members ticked, so to get more ammunition against them.  
Not that he really needed it.  
Ryou's laptop was slow, but very secure; obviously the shy Brit was somewhat paranoid. Probably the legacy of his darker half.  
Otogi's was probably the safest, since he had obviously hired a proffesional IT-security team. Or semi-professional, seeing how the people on his payroll were those either Crawford or Kaiba had turned down.  
Anzu..cute. One firewall. And some antique antivirus program. She could have just as well turned her harddrive into a blog, there would have been little difference.  
Hiroto obviously knew what he was doing; for a standard off-the-mill package, he really exploited all possibilities.  
However Yuugi had gone the extra mile; a conglomeration of premium and freeware tools to cover all aspects. An almost airtight defense system, and one Kaiba overrode with a gusto.  
Jounouchi proved to be a surprise. Having taken a page from both Ryou and Yuugi, the blond kept everything personal off the harddrive. All that could be found were homework, assignments, job appliances and random pictures.  
A signal went up; obviously Jounouchi had opened a new private window. Smirking, Kaiba decided to follow the make-inu on his journey through the more forbidden parts of the web.  
Jou was jumping from one adult site to the next, until he settled on a particular archive and began browsing through its contents.  
One marron brow was tilted at the blond's choice.  
Another artwork, yet another and the second brow followed the first.  
Skip, skip, click, browse and sapphire eyes widened.  
Three pages later and Kaiba's jaw dropped in sheer horror.  
Immediately, he erased his entire history, shut off his tablet, threw it in the trash bin and spent the next hour under the shower, scrubbing every single inch of is body.

The next morning saw a rather disgruntled Kaiba walk into the classroom. Sitting down at his desk, he glared at Jounouchi's back. Who turned and gave him a quizzical look.  
Cold sweat broke out on the brunet's forehead and he suavely hid his face behind a novel.  
Jounouchi shrugged, turned to look at the chalkboard..and a truly devious smile crossed his features.  
Playing bodyguard to Domino High's only other genius computer crack did have its advantages...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And now just guess _when_ this plot bunny showed up...


End file.
